


Trespassers

by jebbypal



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-24
Updated: 2005-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebbypal/pseuds/jebbypal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They watch their prey. Spoilers for Serenity the Movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trespassers

They watch them glide through the camp, spotlight on every move of the new ship. Some pieces are a little too shiny, there's not much radiation leaking around the edges, things are just off; however, the corpses and blood mark them as family. Besides, there is other prey to eat right now. Maybe later, when the boredom sets in, maybe then, They'll examine this new ship.

But wait, it continues to glide. This confounds Them. There's nothing out there. No food. Nothing. Just the past for the few that remember it. Passive cattle standing still for the slaughter, not even enough energy to scream at their deaths. That prey was no fun. They left in search of a hunt, in search of sport.

During its absence, They puzzle over the conundrum. The only conclusion is that the new ship is prey. What other reason could there be? If the ship were broken, then steal a new one and fill Their bellies with the flesh of the crew. Baptize the machine in blood and make it Theirs. There's nothing left on that rock to hunt.

In silent agreement, They sit in wait for the return of the prey. This is no place for the prey to travel unless it is about to die. The wrongness of it angers Them and makes Their blood boil. Even those newly fed hunger again for the fear and flesh of the living intruders.

Their patience is stronger than Their lust, though. Prey surrounded tastes better than prey on the run. Even so, They don't expect it to fight back, at least not until They penetrate the hull. In full hunt mode, They pursue in mass. Pursuit that leads to the ultimate prey. A few retain the words for what They see – Alliance. Fewer still know the extent of the crimes of this new adversary. It doesn't matter, They all engage for the Alliance is Other. The Alliance is prey.


End file.
